verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kennebunkport Warning
Die Kennebunkport Warning war eine am 29. August 2007 von Webster Tarpley veröffentlichte und von mehreren amerikanischen Oppositionpolitikern und Antikriegs-Aktivisten unterzeichnete Warnung vor einem neuen 11. September oder Golf von Tonkin Ereignis, welches von der US-Regierung inszeniert werden sollte um einen Krieg im Iran zu beginnen. Im Nachhinein stellte sich heraus, das Cynthia McKinney die Warnung nie unterschrieben hat. Tarpley gab an, dass er ihr mündliches Einverständnis gehabt hätte ihren Namen unter die Warnung zu setzten. Auf der Liste fehlten desweiteren die Unterschriften von Craig Hill und Tarpley selbst. Vier der Unterzeichner, Jamilla El-Shafei, Cindy Sheehan, Dahlia Wasfi und Ann Wright, gaben an das sie zwar ein Dokument unterzeichnet hätten, dieses aber nicht identisch mit dem von Tarpley veröffentlichten ist. Tarpley, Craig Hill und Bruce Marshall widersprachen dem und bezichtigten die anderen Unterzeichner der Lüge. Kritiker von Tarpley, Hill und Marshall verwiesen auf deren Verbindungen zur LaRouche-Bewegung. Einige Verschwörungstheoretiker bringen die Warnung in Verbindung mit einem Vorfall der sich am 30. August 2007 ereignete. An diesem Tag überflog ein B-52-Bomber mit 6 scharfen Atombomben die USAhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2007_United_States_Air_Force_nuclear_weapons_incident. Orginaltext :THE KENNEBUNKPORT WARNING :To the American people, and to peace loving individuals everywhere: :Massive evidence has come to our attention which shows that the backers, controllers, and allies of Vice President Dick Cheney are determined to orchestrate and manufacture a new 9/11 terror incident, and/or a new Gulf of Tonkin war provocation over the coming weeks and months. Such events would be used by the Bush administration as a pretext for launching an aggressive war against Iran, quite possibly with nuclear weapons, and for imposing a regime of martial law here in the United States. We call on the House of Representatives to proceed immediately to the impeachment of Cheney, as an urgent measure for avoiding a wider and more catastrophic war. Once impeachment has begun, it will be easier for loyal and patriotic military officers to refuse illegal orders coming from the Cheney faction. We solemnly warn the people of the world that any terrorist attack with weapons of mass destruction taking place inside the United States or elsewhere in the immediate future must be considered the prima facie responsibility of the Cheney faction. We urge responsible political leaders everywhere to begin at once to inoculate the public opinion of their countries against such a threatened false flag terror operation. :(Signed) A Group of US Opposition Political Leaders Gathered in Protest at the Bush Compound in Kennebunkport, Maine, August 24-25, 2007 :CYNTHIA MCKINNEY, FORMER U.S. CONGRESSWOMAN, GEORGIA :CINDY SHEEHAN, CANDIDATE FOR U.S. CONGRESS, CALIFORNIA :ANN WRIGHT, COLONEL US ARMY RESERVE, FORMER US DIPLOMAT :JAMILLA EL-SHAFEI, ORGANIZER OF KENNEBUNKPORT PEACE DEMONSTRATION , KENNEBUNK PEACE DEPARTMENT :DAHLIA WASFI, M.D. WWW.LIBERATETHIS.COM :GEORGE PAZ MARTIN :JOHN KAMINSKI, MAINE LAWYER, IMPEACHMENT ADVOCATE :WEBSTER G. TARPLEY, AUTHOR, 'UNAUTHORIZED BIOGRAPHY OF GEORGE H.W. BUSH' & '9/11 SYNTHETIC TERROR: MADE IN THE USA' :CRAIG HILL, GREEN PARTY OF VERMONT, CONGRESSIONAL CANDIDATE :BRUCE MARSHALL, ORGANIZER OF PHILADELPHIA EMERGENCY ANTIWAR CONVENTION, PHILADELPHIA PLATFORM, WWW.ACTINDEPENDENT.ORG, GREEN PARTY OF VERMONT Weblinks *How we broke the Kennebunkport Hoax Story *The Kennebunkport Warning: Hoax? Category:HoaxCategory:WarnungCategory:21. JahrhundertCategory:Vereinigte Staaten von AmerikaCategory:New World Order